NARUTO SEDAI - MIZU X KASAI (Part 3)
by theFroakster97
Summary: Nagato awaits anxiously for the showdown with his brother, Jiraiya, while he faces emotional issues with his team mate and the daughter of his sensei, Kogo.


NARUTO SEDAI : TEAM MIZU X TEAM KASAI (Part 3)

Kogo traced the red head's arm with her finger tips. "Na ... ga ... to." She whispered seductively into his ear, but to no avail. "Kogo ... STOP! Do you not understand what's going on right now!?" Nagato slammed his fists into the arms of the throne he sat in. He was growing anxious awaiting news. The last report had notified him that Jiraiya had infiltrated the fortress, and he had sent Kotaku to initiate his plan to get him separated from his team. He wondered if it had worked.

"Nagato ... I just want to help you. You seem so worked up, let me relieve you." Nagato grew agitated, his eyes raring open. He quickly pushed the raven beauty away from him, she hit the cold stone floor with a thud. "Kogo ... You'd think you'd be more concerned with the man who killed your father than me right now!" Tears started welling up in Nagato's eyes, but it wasn't like him to let his emotions show so he fought them back by biting his lip in anger.

Kogo picked herself up off of the floor, brushing the dust off of her clothes. "Now ... is that anyway to treat a woman?" She asked politely, halfheartedly, and with a strong sense of sarcastic rhetoric, almost as if to tease the distressed man that stood before her. She then removed the smile from her face, and her eyes glazed over with sadness. "NAGATO! You don't understand me at all! Why would I want revenge for someone that had absolutely NOTHING to do with me!?" She began to sob. "Sasuke my have only been your sensei, but he was more of a father to you than anyone else! He always pushed me away! I was never able to match your vessel! I was never able to ..." Nagato moved towards her with such speed and grace he seemed to teleport. He laid a finger over her mouth, pursing her lips shut.

Kogo leaned into Nagato, melting in his arms. He embraced the raven, holding her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder. He began to whisper softly into her ear, as if to console her. "Kogo ... you think you've had it so rough. At least you HAD parents. I started out alone ... from the beginning. Even though Sasuke Sensei seemed to be fatherly to me I never accepted his love ... for he was the one who took me from my real father. Even so, I have no way of learning who I am. Who my parents were. I have NO identity!" Nagato's concern quickly melted away, only to be replaced with anger. He pushed Kogo away, harder than the last shove. She slammed into a nearby stone pillar, fear apparent in her face.

Nagato swiftly wove signs with his pale hands. "CHIDORI BUREDO!" Nagato extended his right hand towards the girl with a solemn expression on his face. The long, electric blue blade shot at Kogo so fast that she didn't even have time wince. Just as the point neared her throat the door to giant chamber swung open. The pale faced Mamushi walked out of the darkness and into the chamber, surprise taking over her normally emotionless face as she saw the scene before her. Nagato quickly looking at her, nervous excitement taking over him as the blade dissipated and Kogo fell to the ground.

"Mamushi! Do you have any news?!" Mamushi thought about how to address the clearly on edge character that stood before her. His read hair spiked up on top of his head, reminding her of how dangerous he could be. She quickly glanced over at Kogo, who laid on the floor like a corpse. She was still in shock. She was shivering and her skin was flush. Nagato saw the concern in Mamushi's face and quickly slammed her against another stone pillar. Mamushi stared him in the dead in the eyes, she wasn't as emotional and wasn't an easy person to scare.

Nagato glared at her as he pushed her against the pillar. "Don't concern yourself with scum like her. I asked if there was any news!" Mamushi stared blankly at the red haired man. "Yes. The plan is a success as of now. Jiraiya has dispatched Sora Atarashi to fight against Kotaku." Nagato sighed in relief. "Maybe he's doing it all on purpose."


End file.
